15 Years Later
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: 15 years later in the lives of Brian and Justin.
1. Chapter 1

**15 years later**

**Summary: This is 15 years later into Brian and Justin's lives.**

Chapter 1

**Justin's POV**

To say things have been crazy is an understatement. Ever since the triplets learned to crawl, it had started getting crazy. They would get into everything and make messes. Not to mention they would get sick a lot, especially Brian Jr. Brian and I found out Brian Jr. had all the allergies I had.

15 years later, and things had gotten crazier. Brian Jr. who we now call BJ for short had been more quiet and every time we would try to talk to him he would either give us short answers, would look like he's about to cry, or start yelling then run off to his room and slam his door. We have tried talking to him after he would run off but he wouldn't say anything. He was once close to me and Brian and now he won't talk to us about anything. But tonight, things are going to change. We are going to force him to talk to us. It's the only thing we could think of.

**8pm**

Brian and I go into BJ's room. He's on the phone and he's smiling but he stops smiling when he sees us. "Gotta go, parents here. Bye," I hear him say and he quickly hangs up.

"We need to talk to you." I tell him.

"About what?" He asks as he starts reading some magazine he picks up from his bedside table.

"Well," I tell him as I go over to the bed and sit on the edge near him. Brian does the same. "We're worried about you. There's nothing going on at school is there?"

"No." He says as he continues to read the magazine.

"Then what's wrong. There's something going on and we want to know what it is." Brian tells him.

"There's nothing wrong."

"Then why do you look like you're going to cry every time we try to talk to you? Or you run away to your room and slam the door. You started doing that when you were 13 but it's gotten worse over the past month." Brian tells him. I can tell Brian is get frustrated but I know how hard he's trying to keep calm. I can also tell BJ is getting frustrated and upset.

"You want to know what's going on with me?" He yells. His voice breaks and I can tell he's holding back tears. "Then I'll show you!" He gets up and goes over to his desk and opens one of the drawers and pulls something out. He comes back over to us and I can see he's holding a folder. He hands it to us then goes back to his desk and sits down in the chair, facing us. He puts his head down and looks at the floor.

I open the folder and I can't believe what I'm seeing. These are ultra-sounds. I look at the top left corner and see his name at the top and the date. It's dated a month ago. I can't believe this. "You're pregnant?" Brian asks. He sounds…upset? I'm not sure.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. I kept meaning to tell you but I was scared. I'm still scared. I'm scared you'll send me away. I don't want to be sent away. I'll do anything. I'll get a job, I'll help around the house, anything. Just please don't send me away!" He was crying his eyes out. I went over to him and hugged him.

"It's okay. It'll be okay. Where'd you get the idea we would send you away?" I asked him, pulling back so I could see his face. He still wasn't looking up so I took my hand and tilted his chin up so he would look at me.

"I was scared about what would happen. So I went on the internet and searched what parents do when they find out their teenager is pregnant. I was scared about being kicked out or sent away and I tried to tell you I did but I was just too scared." I hugged him again and I felt an arm come around my shoulders and I knew Brian must have gotten over his shock by now.

"We'll support you no matter what your decision is." Brian said. After we stopped hugging he told us,

"I'm keeping the baby."

"Who's the other father?" Brian asked.

"Sebastian." BJ answered. Sebastian is BJ's good friend and boyfriend. They met when they were 3 and hung out together ever since. Sebastian is so sweet to us. He is quite tan and muscular. He is 17 and on the football team. He has an Italian accent. BJ is so happy when they're together.

Brian and I found out they were dating when BJ was 14 and they had been dating a week when he told us. I always knew, or rather hoped, they would be together.

**9pm**

Brian and I talked to BJ without arguing or yelling or tears or anything. It was serious but in the end we figured everything out that we could. We would tell the girls in the morning what was going on. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday.

**A/N: I know I shouldn't post this sequel before I finish the story but this has been in my head for awhile and I would like to write it and post it. 5 comments before posting the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**15 years later**

**Summary: This is 15 years later into Brian and Justin's lives.**

Chapter 2

**10pm**

Brian and Justin are laying in their bed, after fucking about 50 times. "Ever since BJ and Sebastian started dating, I was worried this would happen." Justin told Brian, turning his head to look at him. Brian looked at Justin.

"I know. But it happened. We can't tell him he can't keep the baby. You went through the same thing he is going through."

"I know. I would rather have him keep the baby anyway. But I'll support him no matter what he does. Unless it's something like drugs or something. I don't want him ending up like I did before that camp.I trust him that he's not going to though."

"I know you don't and I agree with you. You know we talked about it and everything will be okay."

"I know. Right now, I need sleep and if I don't I won't be able to function."

"Yes, I know. You're also cranky and moody."

"You're hilarious." Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

**Same time**

**BJ's Room**

His cell phone rings as he's on the computer. He knows who it is. He smiles. "Hey sexy," BJ answers.

"_Hey hot stuff." _Sebastian says.

"What's up?"

"_Well, you texted me saying that we need to talk and it seemed urgent."_

"You know earlier when we were talking on the phone and then I told you that my parents came in?"

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

"Well, they wanted to talk to me and I knew I wouldn't be able to leave. They would probably block the door or something. I got mad and…well-"

"_You told them?"_

"I'm sorry. I got pissed off."

"_It's okay. I'm not mad. So what did they say?"_

"We talked about it and I told them I was keeping the baby. They understood and they told me they were going to support me no matter what I decide."

"_That's good. I think we should tell my parents tomorrow. Do you think I could come over and spend the night?"_

"I don't know but I'd have to ask. That is, if they're done fucking." BJ laughed and so did Sebastian.

"_Go ask them. If you here them still fucking then walk away and go back later."_

"I'm already ahead of you. Hang on one second."

"**Ever since BJ and Sebastian started dating, I was worried this would happen,"** BJ heard his dad say.

"I'm gonna call you back."

"_Alright, bye."_

"Bye."

"**I know. But it happened. We can't tell him he can't keep the baby. You went through the same thing he is going through."**

"**I know. I would rather have him keep the baby anyway. But I'll support him no matter what he does. Unless it's something like drugs or something. I don't want him ending up like I did before that camp. I trust him that he's not going to though."**

_I remember when they told me about that. I'll never get into drugs. _BJ thought

"**I know you don't and I agree with you. You know we talked about it and everything will be okay."**

"**I know. Right now, I need sleep and if I don't I won't be able to function."**

"**Yes, I know. You're also cranky and moody."**

"**You're hilarious."** Just then, BJ knocked on the door.

"**Come in,"** Justin said. BJ opened the door and stepped into the room.

"I know it's late but I was wondering if Sebastian could come over and spend the night."

"Yeah, sure," Brian told him.

"Thank you." BJ went over and hugged and kissed both Brian and Justin. "Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight, love you too," Justin said.

"Love you too. Goodnight." Brian said. BJ left and went downstairs to the kitchen. He opened his cell phone and called back Sebastian.

"_Hey babe. So what'd they say?"_

"They said yes. There's something I have to tell you."

"_What is it? Is something wrong?"_

"Not really." BJ told Sebastian about the conversation he over heard. They talked about it for a little bit then moved on from that and talked about something else.

"_So what are you wearing?"_ Sebastian asked, in a sexy voice.

"Sweat pants and a t-shirt," BJ said casually.

"_You can act like you're not affected by that cause I know you are. You're all hot and bothered now. You want me there to suck on your neck and kiss you all over."_ BJ _does_ want that. But he's not about to admit it.

"Nope. You're wrong. I'm not hot and bothered at all." BJ didn't know, but Sebastian was sneaking through the front door. He was getting closer to BJ but still far enough away so BJ couldn't hear him.

"_Really, cause you sure seem like it."_

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You tell me." Sebastian said as he came up behind BJ and put his hands over BJ's eyes. BJ jumped and did a little scream but it wasn't that loud. Sebastian took his hands off BJ's eyes and BJ turned around.

"You scared the shit out of me. I almost had a heart attack."

"Did I now?" Sebastian asked, smiling.

"Yeah, you did. Don't do that again."

"I promise." Sebastian kissed BJ and BJ kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian wrapped his arms around BJ's waist and picked him up off the ground and set him back down. They broke apart and smiled at each other. "So what were you making?" Sebastian asked, looking behind BJ.

"Just a sandwich."

"Ah."

"You can go upstairs to my room and wait while I make a sandwich."

"I'll wait down here with you."

"No, it's okay. Now go upstairs."

"Yes mam."

"Hey," BJ said as he slapped Sebastian's arm.

"I'm kidding." Sebastian kissed BJ then headed upstairs, taking his bag with him that he set down before scaring BJ.

After making a sandwich for himself and Sebastian, and cleaning everything up, BJ went upstairs taking the sandwiches and bottles of water with him. When he got to his room, and opened the door and after going into his room, he closed the door. He saw Sebastian on the computer. He out the food and water on his bed then went over to Sebastian and put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "Hey," BJ said, looking at the computer screen. "Who you talking to?"

"Just Jake. You know him from the football team."

"Yeah," BJ said slowly, taking his hands off Sebastian's shoulders and going to sit on his bed. Sebastian turned around in the chair and got up and went over to BJ. He took BJ's hand and pulled BJ up to stand.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about me leaving you for him. I love _you_ and plus, he's straight and has a girlfriend of 3 years."

"I know, I just can't help but think that. You know about my past."

"I know. But don't worry." Sebastian kissed him on the lips then on the forehead softly.

Sebastian said bye to Jake, logged off then sat up in bed next to BJ, eating and watching TV.

A little while later, they talked for a little then went to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. 5 comments before posting next chapter.**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Whoever wrote this: **Boys can't get pregnant.. I'm sorry I don't mean to be mean but I just get erked about people making boys get pregnant , why couldent it be a girl they had who got pregnat or why couldent he get a girl pregnant, I know it's fanfiction but o just don't understand why people get this idea so often, **If you don't like it then don't read it. It's that simple. Who wrote this: **Here's a comment: Real writers post because they love writing, not for reviews. Here's another comment: this story is boring, immature, and amateur.** People don't usually comment, and I know I'm a bad writer but I would like to know what people think. If you think it's so boring, immature, and amateur, then why are you reading it? I'll say it again, if you don't like it, then DON'T READ IT! It may seem like I'm being a bitch but whoever insults me, I WILL yell at you. I bet some or most of you would do the same thing. **

**Again, if you don't like my stories, fan fictions, whatever, then don't read it! It's just that simple! I have enough shit going on right now without you wasting your time writing some stupid review on something you don't even like! **

**I apologize to those who expected an update but instead an A/N saying this that me a bitch. I will update soon and I was going to stop saying **_"5 reviews for next chapter."_ **I decided it was stupid after I posted the second chapter. I will update as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 3

**15 Years Later**

**Summary: 15 years into the lives of Brian and Justin.**

Chapter 3

**10am**

Brian and Justin were sitting at the kitchen table, with Jacklyn and Madison. "We have something to tell you," Justin told them. "And that is, BJ is pregnant. We think you should know that he's keeping the baby. Also, Sebastian slept over last night."

"We have something to tell you." Jacklyn said.

"We already know BJ is pregnant. We wanted to tell you but he made us promise not to and that he would tell you soon. He told us a week before the ultra-sound a month ago. We went with him and Sebastian to the ultra-sound."

"We just thought you should know."

"We appreciate you telling us."

"Is that it? Can we go?" Madison asked.

"Yes, you can go." Brian told them. They got up and went up the stairs to their room.

"Oh my god, I'm so stressed." Brian said as he put his hands on his shoulders and leaned his head back.

"I know. Me too. We should just go away for a week. Without everyone else."

"Maybe." Just got up and went behind Brian and started massaging his shoulders.

"How about some coffee and breakfast?"

"That would be great." Brian started to get up but Justin pushed him down.

"I'll get it."

15 minutes later and Brian and Justin were eating breakfast. Brian also had his coffee and Justin also had orange juice.

**BJ's Room**

BJ was still sleeping but Sebastian was awake, watching BJ sleep. _He's so fucking cute when he's sleeping._ Sebastian thought. He bent down and kissed BJ on the neck. That way BJ wouldn't wake up but he could still kiss him. He was still tired so he went back to sleep.

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short and it sucks but I couldn't think of anything to write and I'm losing interest in this story so if anybody wants to take it over PM me. PLEASE! :)**


End file.
